


The titans' war PT.1: The Walls

by Domaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, Depression, Dystopia, Gen, Mental Illness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, War, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, pessimism, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domaz/pseuds/Domaz
Summary: [OC], orphaned at a young age, living off the streets suddenly gets caught in the war against the titan just as it has started to break off. With no friends, home or source of securiy as well as dealing with depression, PTSD and abuse, how can he even survive his own life, now with the constant threat of titans?





	The titans' war PT.1: The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> [OC] = Own character. I haven't decided on a name yet. Name him whatever you want or post suggestions in comments.
> 
> I don't own Attack on Titan. All rights to characters other than my own [OC] belong to respective owners. No Copyright infringement intended.

Prologue

Paradis… That’s what they named this piece of shit. It’s no paradise. It’s hell. Hell, where the only way out is death.

“They first appeared over a hundred years ago, giant humanoid creatures with a taste for our blood.  
The brute strength of these apparition trumped an average person many times over, and we were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight.  
The survivors erected walls Maria, Rose, and Sina, withdrawing behind them in frightened huddles in what was to be a century of uneasy peace.”  
This is the story most people have been told. I don’t believe it. Why would the titans just appear out of nowhere? What is their drive? Somebody is keeping secrets… but who am I to question? I’m just a lower class nobody living off other people’s carelessness north of wall Maria – whatever the fuck this place is called.

Year 845

Conflict, division and inequality. They’re all inevitable and everybody knows it. The world is cruel. Birds prey on insects, humans prey on birds, titans prey on humans. Strength preys on weakness. Hell, humans prey on other humans. Human traits can be divided into two sections. Good and Bad, but these are subjective to each individuals morals. I don’t really care. I just do what I do to stay alive.

Greetings. I’m [OC], the worlds most boring person — if I can even be called that — to talk to. Just go bother someone or something else. Even a the walls can start a better discussion. See, that gigantic hole created by the colossal titan could be a good starting point.


End file.
